


Why Did We Do This?

by jadedgemini



Series: FB Chat One Shots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Implied necrophilia, M/M, Mild S&M, it didn't happen but that didn't stop Eren from accusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedgemini/pseuds/jadedgemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For reasons unknown, Jean and Eren hook up and it leads to more hatred between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Did We Do This?

“AHHH! Fuck yeah Horse Face!” Eren keened underneath Jean who was furiously thrusting into the brunet.

  
“God Jaeger, you are so fucking gay.” Jean groaned through gritted teeth. “Ow, hey you fucker, quit clawing my back!” Eren was dragging his nails down Jean's spine, being sure to put enough pressure to leave red marks. As payback for the marks Jean grabbed Eren's jaw and jerked his face to look him in the eye.

  
“Let, hng, go of me, I don't like being so close to horses mouths, ah. They drool.” While he was talking his nails bit even harder into Jean's skin. Jean's hips bucked forward at the pain and thrusted even farther into Eren.

  
“You think I drool?” Jean paused his movement to ask the whimpering heap under him. Just as Eren was opening his mouth to protest Jean spit onto his face. “How's that, bitch?” He asked with a sneer.

  
“THAT WAS FUCKING GROSS! Why the hell would you do that? Get back to thrusting you fucker.” The angry brunet demanded as he took a hand off Jean's back on wiped the spit off his cheek with the heel of his palm. Jean sat for a second taking in the sight of green eyes he had grown to hate. “What the fuck are you doing? Did you already cum? How pathetic.” He mocked.

  
“Quit talking, your breath is worse than decaying flesh.” Jean began to thrust back into him at a rapid speed, wanting nothing more than for this to be over. Just then Eren grabs a fist full of his hair and brings his face even closer to his own.

  
“I thought decaying flesh turned you on considering the state you found Marco in.” Eren breathed onto Jean's face. His face contorted into a look of pure hatred. Jean took his hand off the others jaw and smacked him full force across the face while still thrusting rapidly. Each thrust growing harder as he went. Eren let go of Jean's hair and rubbed his cheek, where the others hand connected with his skin. “That hurt.” He said with the look of a kicked dog. Jean sat back on his haunches and re positioned Eren's hips to sit on his.

  
“From the looks of it, I would say you liked it.” Jean said as he gestured towards Eren's twitching cock. It was standing more ridged than before. Despite the warmth that Eren is providing Jean pulls out and lines his cock up with Eren's. The green eyed boy gives him a look that would say 'What the fuck are you doing?' Jean doesn't say anything, only wraps his hand around his and Eren's shafts. He makes quick work of jacking him off to completion, cum spurting onto both their chest. He comes soon after, adding to the cum already covering his torso. Jean stands up off the bed, grabs Eren's shirt and wipes the jizz off him before getting dressed. As he walks out the door he flips off a still fully naked Eren.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship this but my friend told me to write this so I did.


End file.
